tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 6
Sign Ups (Closed) ALL STARS #Dreyk-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Blake_Megido Blake ] #Courtney-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Blake_Megido Blake ] #Duncan-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wes_Holden Wes ] #Jo-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Chase555 Chase] #Dave-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dianted Dianted] #Izumi-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:TrentFan TF] #Cody-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:OrangeBirdMaster2 Orange] #Rosalina-[[User:DerpyandDawn|Dawn]] #Cindy-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dianted Dianted] #Shawn-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Miguelcamino Miguel] #Saionji-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:XxSolarEclipsexX Mildred] #Mack-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Conker511 Conker] #Lindsay-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Loenev Loenev] #Bridgette-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Loenev Loenev] #Staci-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tikkibikki Tikki] #Lightning-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Noctorneofdeath Sound] UNDERDOGS #Leshaniqua-The Sassy Momma-[[User:DerpyandDawn|Dawn]] #Holden-The Irish Jerk-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wes_Holden Wes ] #Skylar-The Tomboy-ish Sporty Girl-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Chase555 Chase] #Romeo-The Loud Scaredy-Cat-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:TrentFan TF] #Bonshaquitta Lafontrea-The Hoodrat-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:OrangeBirdMaster2 Orange] #James-The Lovestruck Fool-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fakeboy823 Fake] #Lana-The TD Super Fan-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fakeboy823 Fake] #Andres-The Wannabe Mexican Chef-Drfiz #Blanca-The Blancing Girl-Drfiz #Manuel-The Homeschooled Zoologist-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Miguelcamino Miguel] #Kiki-The Ambitious Troublemaker-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:XxSolarEclipsexX Mildred] #Teri-The "Evil" Scientist-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:NanoPower512 Nano] #Juliet-The Locked Away Lover-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Conker511 Conker] #Daniel-The Geeky Pushover-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:NanoPower512 Nano] #Jimmy-The Short Smart One-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Surferdude1219 Surferdude] #Mariah-The Hyperactive Nerdette-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Noctorneofdeath Sound] Interactions (You May Edit) Friendships Conflicts Relationships Alliances Elimination Ceremonies (Pictures) Elimination Table Episode 1: ASVU Sets Sail Lobby '''Chris: Welcome aboard the ASVU Cruiseline! Let's meet our contestants!''' Lindsay: *arrives* Oh my gosh! Finally vacation. Paula can you get my stuff? Jueliet: Hi! I hope to... OMG! Mack: Hi everyone, nice t-... to...uh... ._. Juliet: *sees Mack and has a vision of love with flying flowers* Hi... mack... *hugs him hard* Mack: Are y-... are ya hav-v-ing a sp-spaz attac...attack...? Rosalina: Yay! Season 6 *claps* Bridgette: Lindsay! Nice to see you and this is season 6 of Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs you know. No vacation sweetheart. Rosalina: I can't wait to make friends! (CONF) Everyone is so nice that Juliet girl is kinda wierd but i bet she is nice! LeShaniqua: Oh Helllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll No! I didn't sign up for this nasty bulls*** with a host with a f***ing pinecone chin WTF is this s*** Mack: *walks away from Juliet* Huh? Well, I'll go... a-away... Juliet: No, Mack please stay with m- *sees Daniel and has a vision of love with flying flowers* Daniel: *doesn't see Juliet* I w-was told I'm on the u-underdog team, b-but I've a-appeared on the show before, w-why am I- Teri: *throws a waterballoon at Daniel* AND TERI THE TERRIBLE STRIKES AGAIN! MWUHAHAHA! Rosalina: Hi Daniel Great To See You Again :) Daniel: *covered in water* Um... Hi... Rosalina! Rosalina: Are you ok? Teri that wasn't very nice................but i bet it was a mistake :) Mack: *tries to find a room* Um... Hello! I want to know where the All-Star room is? Hello!? HEY!!! WHY IS NO ONE LISTENING TO ME! So... I-I wi-ill lo-ook f-f-f-for it myself *walks around aimlessly* Daniel: Yeah I'm ok, just a little wet :) Teri: It was definitely... not an accident! *pokes Rosalina* Hah! EVIL NEVER STOPS! Mack: *finds the drivers room* Oh... hey Ch-chef... :( Rosalina: Your not evil your really nice Teri :), Ok Daniel it's good that your ok *smiles* Mack: (CONF) *opens door* Aw... Where is the room? (END CONF) Hey Rosalina, do you know where the room is? For Veterans? Lightning: *jumps on deck* SHASAHM!! I am happy I didn't particapate in last season the top 7 was aweful anyway the real all Star is on deck! Mariah: *playing Pokemon Y and walks into Daniel and knocks him accidentally on the ground* OH sorry I am so sorry!! I was about to catch a shiny furfrou! Staci: Hey guys :D Rosalina: Hi Lightning, Hi Staci! Lightning: OH NO *jumps to Staci and puts tape over her mouth* No worries guys the Lightning got it under control! Daniel: *on the floor* It's ok, I'm used to being the unlucky person... Teri: *tries to look intimidating* I find lack of knowledge about evil disturbing :/ Juliet: *sees Lightning and has a vision of love with flying flowers* Rosalina: Don't worry you will be ok Daniel, Evil doesn't exist Teri Mariah: *helps Daniel up* Oh I'm so sorry *pet's the dust off Daniels T-shirt* can I do anything for you? Cause I feel really bad. Mack: Rosalina! Do you know where the room for veterans is? Rosalina: Chris says we cannot enter the Veterans Room Mack: Oh... :( Juliet: Hi muscles!! *blushes at Lightning* Rosalina; Anyway *Waves to Mariah* Hi! Are you new? Mariah: *doesn't notice Rosalina waving* I'll get you a drink okay *goes to what she thinks is the kitchen* Lightning: Sha Lightning is gonna get a Ligh TAN!!! *takes off his t-shirt* Sha yeah no one have this six pack! Rosalina: Lightning i'm not sure you can get a tan....... Daniel: You don't have to if you don't want- *notices she already left* Oh... Teri: What!? Rosalina, evil is the only true emotion, every emotion is a sin in one way, it's how we acknowledge our sins that defines our personality, so basically.... you're evil too! Rosalina: Daniel you don't have bad luck, and Teri Evil doesn't exist i researched it Mack: Evil? W-we a-all c-c-commit-t a s-sin yet we all... are ffffffffffff-for given... Juliet: Sooooooooooooooo interesting Lighhtning! *blushes* Lightning: Girl listen the Lightning can get everything he wants so I can get a tan even if it's just my hair! Mariah *gets back with a glass of tea and gives it to Daniel* I hope you like it, it's special mario tea I made it with special tea leaves I got from Mario world in Japan! Rosalina: But Mario World is a fictional place........... Mariah: Mario world is also a theme park in Japan, they based it on the world of mario 64! you can even jump into paintings but you won't be in some weird world but that's okay. Anyway what is your name I haven't introduced myself my name is Mariah. All Stars Ballroom Underdogs Ballroom Elimination Ceremony 1: TBA=